friend or boyfriend
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: pick one, friend or boyfriend? masa2 SMP yg di warnai cinta, mimpi, dan PERSAHABATAN. Rin dan Miku adalah sahabat dekat. apa jadinya kalo Miku menyukai Len tapi Len menyukai Rin? sedangkan Rin menyukai Kaito? tapi Kaito menyukai Miku? apakah persahabatan akan berakhir? apa yang harus mereka pilih? teman atau pacar? based on my true story! Read and Review please?
1. the beginning

**Friend or boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS**

**.**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), typo, this is based on true story, karena based on true story jadi bahasanya juga sesuai bahasa aku sehari-hari gapapa?, GJ, jangan salahin aku kalo kalian kecewa akhirnya.**

**.**

**A/N : **hai :D Glori balik lagi dengan twoshoot~ nyehehe. Maaf ya.. untuk sementara yang **Battle Music!** Kayaknya bakal lama update. Alasannya ya.. abis.. ya gara-gara hape ku eror itu.. kalau kalian tanya apa hubungannya ya jelas ada kalo buat aku! Tapi susah deh jelasinnya. Kalo yang **Prevention**, kita lihat nanti saja :D *dilempar*. Oke, ini sebenernya tentang kisah aku pas kelas 7, 8, sama 9. Bener-bener original -_-v aku ga ngada-ngada. Karena kisah ku yang aneh bin unik ini aku jadi tertarik aja buat di bikin FF. hehehe. Maaf kalo kecewa sama akhirnya.. ya abis true story nya emang gitu sih. Aku disini jadi Rin :p *plok* Okay langsung aja~

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku jadi murid SMP di sekolah ini. Sekolah Voca, sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Tapi aku sebenernya kurang suka sekolah disini. Aku masih pengen sekolah di tempat kota asalku. Sayang, kami harus pindah ke kota ini karena otousan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Padahal saat itu otousan sudah ditawari gaji yang sangat tinggi agar tidak mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu, tapi tetap saja otousan ingin keluar. Alasan otousan mengundurkan diri itu privacy.(maaf ya, Glori ga bisa kasih tau. Ini privacy :D)

hingga akhirnya aku dan keluargaku pun terpaksa pindah ke kota ini. Aku sangat tidak setuju, tapi Otousan janjj, setelah aku lulus SMP nanti.. kita akan kembali lagi tinggal di kota asal kami itu.

hingga akhirnya dua bulan pun telah kami lewati di kota baru ini.

Aku yang awalnya tidak terlalu ingin berbaur dengan teman-teman di kota ini karena ku pikir mereka menyebalkan dan kampungan, akhirnya aku pun dekat dengan mereka. Dan mulai bisa menerima satu sama lain.

Disinilah kisah ku dimulai.. saat jam istirahat.

"hey, Rin."

"hm?" aku masih sibuk dengan makanan ku. Aku emang paling gasuka kalo saat aku makan diganggu.

"Dejiko itu yang ada di Digi Charat Nyo kan?" tanya nya. (maaf ada nama chara lain -_-v tapi percakapan waktu itu emang begini sih)

"ya.. emang kenapa kau tanya soal itu, Len?"

"ga apa-apa. Dejiko yang rambutnya ijo pake topi kucing gitu kan ya? Terus kalo ngomong suka ada 'Nyo' nya gitu ya?"

"iya. Kok kamu tau sih?" akupun berhenti makan dan menatapnya sebentar.

"tau dooong. Len gitu loh."

"kamu tau darimana?"

"ada deh." Len menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"kamu suka nonton yaaa?" goda ku sambil menudingkan jariku padanya.

"ngga dih. Itu kan film buat anak cewek. wlee~" Len menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"terus tau darimana dong?"

"ada deh~ mau tau aja." Len pun pergi.

Sejak saat itu, Len selalu saja membuat ku penasaran, tentang, tau darimana dia soal itu semua? Ga jarang kita berdua juga sering berantem di kelas karena hal itu dan hal lainnya. Dan sejak itu, aku jadi dekat dengannya.

"Rin, kamu deket juga ya sama si Len?" tanya Mayu, sahabatku.

"hm? Deket apanya? Kita sering berantem gitu." Ucap ku sambil masih men-driblle bola basket. Itu memang jam ekstrakulikuler.

"awas loh Rin. Ntar jangan-jangan kamu jadi ke sambet sama dia~" goda Gumi, teman sekelas ku.

"ke sambet? Emang Len setan?" tanya ku.

"ya.. maksud si Gumi, jadi tertarik sama dia~" jelas Mayu.

"idih~ amit-amit."

"woowoo~ awas loh.. ntar beneran suka deh~" goda Gumi.

Aku hanya berlalu dan tak mendengarkan omongan teman-temanku itu.

'aku? Suka sama Len? haha! Lucu sekali. aku kan suka sama Rinto. Oke, dia emang saudara ku. Tapi.. aku rasa kita punya rasa yang sama.' Pikir ku.

Karena aku cape denger Mayu selalu ngejek-ngejek 'aku suka sama Len', akhirnya aku pun memberitahukannya kalo aku itu suka sama orang lain.

"APA?" teriak Mayu yang terlihat kaget dan tak percaya saat ku ceritakan padanya kalo aku itu menyukai Rinto, saudaraku.

"lu pasti bercanda!" suara Mayu menggelegar di seluruh rumahku. Untung sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kita.

"aku serius! Emang salah ya?"

"Rin! Pertama, kalian itu saudaraan! Kedua, Rinto itu 2 taun lebih muda dari kamu!"

"satu, aku dan Rinto itu saudara jauh. Dua, apa faktor umur itu masalah?" aku berusaha membela diriku.

"yaa.. itu sih terserah kau.. kalau kalian terlihat memiliki rasa yang sama satu sama lain.. ya apa salahnya sih kau menyukai dia." Mayu pun menyerah.

Sore itu, setelah Mayu pulang, aku menerima sms GJ yang isinya hanya angka satu sampai lima puluh.

"apaan nih! ni orang GJ banget ya? Baru belajar ngitung kali ya?"

Aku pun membalas sms yang tak jelas siapa pengirimnya itu.

Tak lama aku pun mendapat sms balasannya. Rupanya itu dari Len.

Sejak saat itu, dia selalu meng-sms ku. Kita pun jadi sering sms-an.

Hingga akhirnya, ku dengar Rinto akan pindah keluar kota.

"apa? Rinto mau pindah? Kenapa?" tanya ku pada okaasan.

"dia kan ingin tinggal lagi bersama mama papanya di sana." Ucap okaasan.

Rinto tinggal di sini bersama nenek kakeknya yang berjarak hanya dua rumah dari rumahku. Dari kecil orantuanya sudah menitipkan Rinto pada neneknya karena mereka sibuk bekerja. Hingga saatnya Rinto pun kini sudah besar dan orangtuanya mengambil Rinto kembali untuk tinggal bersama orangtuanya di rumahnya, di luar kota.

Awalnya memang berat, tapi akupun bisa melupakannya. Sejak itu.. aku tak menyukai Rinto lagi.

"oh ya? Baguslah Rin! Kamu akhirnya tak menyukai saudaramu lagi." Ucap Mayu lega saat ku ceritakan ini padanya.

"hm ya ya ya."

"berarti.. sekarang sukanya sama Len dooong~" goda Ring, teman sekelasku.

"iih~ ngga lah." Elak ku.

"alah~ tinggal tunggu waktu aja ini mah~ ntar juga saling suka~ ahahaha."

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa muka ku jadi terasa panas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa aku… menyukai Len?

Mulai muncul hal-hal aneh dalam pikiranku. Aku jadi merasa canggung bila di dekat Len.

"heh Rin. Kamu duduk dimana?" tanya Len padaku yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat duduk.

"eh? etto… gatau.. ini di ganti lagi ya tempat duduknya?" tanya ku.

"iya, makanya jangan sering bolos. Kamu duduk disini." Len menunjuk ke kursi di depannya.

'hah? Aku duduk di depan Len? astaga.. kenapa rasanya jadi agak canggung gini ya? Biasanya aku bersikap biasa saja.' pikir ku.

Tok

"aduh.." aku hanya mengelus kepalaku yang baru saja di jitaknya.

"maaf.." ucapnya.

"kenapa kamu jitak aku sih!" aku emosi.

"ga apa-apa. Pengen aja. Ahahaha."

Ah.. kenapa aku ini? Aku jadi hanya diam. Tak bisa melawan. Bukankah biasanya aku melawan lagi dengan mencubitnya atau memukulnya bahkan dua kali lipat lebih sakit rasanya.

Saat jam pulang,

"Rin, pulangnya jalan yuk! Bareng aku~" paksa Mayu.

"ah~ gue lagi males.."

"ayolaaaah~ ini terakhir kalinya nih jalan bareng aku."

"apa? Emang kamu besok mati?" tanya ku dengan polosnya.

"enak aja. Engga gitu lah."

"terus maksudmu dengan 'ini terakhir kalinya jalan bareng kamu' itu apa?"

"… sejak kelas 8 nanti.. aku harus pindah lagi ke Bogor." Ucap Mayu sedih.

"Apa? Tapi.. kenapa?" jelas, aku sedih karena Mayu itu sahabatku.

"maaf Rin. Masalahnya, ayah ku di pindah tugas lagi ke Bogor. Maklum lah.. ayahku kan tentara. Aku ke sini kan, karena ayah waktu itu ada tugas disini.. dan sekarang tugas itu sudah selesai, aku dan keluarga ku harus pulang lagi ke Bogor dong." jelas Mayu.

Aku hanya terdiam dan akhirnya pulang bersama Mayu. Untuk terakhir kalinya..

Setahun berlalu, aku semakin menyukai teman-temanku ini. Karena disini hanya ada satu kelas, kami jadi dekat satu sama lain. Enaknya, kita ga usah cari temen lagi. Ga enaknya, bosen temennya itu-itu mulu. Di tahun baru ini, terasa ada yang kurang, Mayu.. sahabatku itu kini sudah pindah ke Bogor. Entah kapan dia akan kembali ke kota ini lagi.

Di sisi lain, aku juga senang karena aku kini bisa dekat dengan Meiko dan Rui. Kami pun berteman baik.

Orang yang ku sukai, ya.. ku rasa Len. setahun ini, kita memang dekat karena sering bertengkar dan lain-lain. Tapi, akhirnya aku sadar.. sepertinya Len tak menyukaiku. Dia hanya menganggapku teman saja. Mungkin karena itu, aku berhenti menyukainya.

Suatu hari, setelah sekitar satu bulan di kelas delapan, terjadi sebuah insiden..

"Rin, jangan temenin si Miku ya!" bisik Neru padaku.

"emang kenapa?" tanya ku.

"pokoknya jangan!" ucap Seeu.

"tapi.. aku gatau apa penyebabnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus musuhin dia?" aku semakin bingung.

"aku kasih tau ya, dia itu lebay, alay, nyebelin deh pokoknya!" ucap Ring.

"iya! Iyuuh~ ngga banget deh!" ucap Neru.

"bukannya, akhir-akhir ini grup kalian lagi deket ya sama si Miku? Denger-denger, katanya kalian juga mau masukin Miku ke grup kalian? Kok jadi musuhin gini sih?" tanya ku.

"udah lah Rin. Kita itu ga cocok sama dia. Udah, kita musuhin aja dia! Biar dia tau rasa! Jadi orang lebay itu, ga ada yang suka!" ucap Neru.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun dan pergi ke kantin bersama Meiko dan Rui, sahabatku.

Selama di kantin, aku mendengar, ternyata memang anak-anak cewek sekelas kami ini sekarang sedang memusuhi Miku. dengan alasan yang aneh itu. menurutku, Miku emang agak lebay. Tapi kasihan dong kalo sampe di musuhin sekelas gini.

"Mei, kamu di suruh musuhin si Miku ga?" tanya ku pada Meiko yang sedang asyik makan itu.

"iya. Kamu juga?"

"iya. Disuruh kelompoknya Neru ya?"

"aku sih disuruh sama Gumi." Ucap Rui.

"semua anak cewek di kelas kita ini sekarang emang lagi pada musuhin si Miku." Ucap Meiko.

"terus, kamu musuhin dia?" tanya ku pada Meiko.

Meiko terdiam sebentar lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"gatau. aku bingung. Di sisi lain aku kasihan sama dia, tapi kalau aku nemenin dia, aku bakal dimusuhin juga sama yang lainnya." Ucap Meiko.

"aku juga sama bingungnya kayak Meiko. Kalau kamu gimana Rin?" tanya Rui.

Aku terdiam.

"aku juga sama. Menurutmu bagusnya gimana ya?" tanya ku.

Tiba-tiba, tak terduga, Miku pun datang dan duduk di sebelah Meiko.

"hai.. aku ikut ngobrol dong?" ucap Miku.

Kami bertiga pun terdiam. Bingung mau bagaimana. Di seberang sana aku melihat ada Neru dan grup nya yang sudah melihat terus kearah kami.

"oh hai! Miku.." aku hanya menyapanya dengan canggung sambil memberi isyarat mata pada Meiko dan Rui bahwa di sana ada Neru dan teman-temannya.

"um.. oh ya! Aku harus ke kantor guru dulu! Aku kan mau ngumpulin tugas kemarin! Daah~" aku pun langsung pergi. Dan sepertinya Meiko dan Rui juga mengikuti ku.

Jujur, aku ngerasa ga enak sama Miku. Tapi, aku bingung sekali harus bagaimana tadi.

Hingga akhirnya, wali kelas ku memanggil ku ke kantor guru saat jam pelajaran.

"ada apa bu?" tanya ku sesampainya di kantor.

"Rin, ibu mau tanya." Dari nada bicaranya saja, aku sudah bisa menduga. Dia akan membicarakan masalah serius. Masalah apa? Ku rasa aku tak punya masalah.

"kenapa kalian memusuhi Miku?"

"EH?"

'tau darimana kalo..' pikir ku.

"apa alasannya?"

"itu.. etto.. aku ngga kok. Bener deh bu. Aku ngga ikut-ikutan.."

"iya ibu tau, kamu emang ga musuhin Miku. Tapi, ibu pengen tau, siapa yang pertamanya nyuruh kalian semua buat musuhin Miku?"

'.. gawat..' pikir ku.

"… aku gatau.."

Hingga akhirnya wali kelas kami pun menyuruh kami untuk tidak bermusuhan lagi.

"ibu ga mau denger lagi kalian bermusuhan! Mengerti? Neru, minta maaf pada Miku!" perintah sensei.

Neru pun berjalan menuju tempat Miku dan menjabat tangannya tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku bisa melihat, Neru tak sepenuhnya meminta maaf.

Saat jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, kita akan makan bersama di depan kelas. Tapi saat kami melihat Miku sudah mendahului duduk di tempat biasa itu, Neru langsung pergi.

"eh, kita pindah aja yuk makannya. Males ah gue di situ mah. Ga nafsu." Neru pun pergi diikuti anak-anak yang lainnya.

"hei! Kalian ga inget apa yang di bilang sensei kemarin? Kalau ketahuan kalian masih memusuhi Miku, kita akan di hukum!" ucap Meiko.

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"aku.. ga sudi makan sama dia." Ucap Neru lalu pergi bersama anak-anak yang lain.

Aku dan Rui masih berdiri di depan kelas, bingung mau ikut siapa.

"Rin, Rui, kita makan di sini aja. Biar ga terlalu keliatan kalau Miku masih di musuhin." Ajak Meiko yang duduk di sebelah Miku.

Aku dan Rui pun mengangguk setuju dan duduk bersama di situ.

Sejak hari itu.. kami berempat pun bersahabat.

Entah kenapa Miku terlihat paling senang kalau berteman denganku. Dia selalu menceritakan semua kisahnya padaku. Dia bilang aku itu teman curhat yang paling enak. Dia selalu memberitahuku semua rahasia nya. Meski kita bersahabat berempat, tapi Miku hanya bercerita tentang rahasia-rahasianya itu pada ku saja. Sedangkan aku, masih selalu menyimpan rahasia ku sendiri saja.

Berhari-hari kami lalui bersama. Di kelas delapan ini, akhirnya kini kami pun bisa berteman baik. Neru dan yang lainnya juga sudah tidak memusuhi Miku lagi.

Tak terasa, kami pun sudah kelas Sembilan. Sampai saat aku di posisikan untuk duduk bersama Kaito, teman sekelas ku itu.

Kami berdua selalu bertengkar, tarik-tarikan dasi, jambak-jambakan, tarik-menarik tali sepatu dan mengikatnya di kursi. Tapi kita tetap teman. Gumi yang duduk di depan ku selalu mengejek aku dan Kaito itu pacaran. Sementara Len yang duduk di sebelah Gumi terlihat seperti.. cemburu? Ah itu pasti hanya perasaan ku saja! Len ga mungkin cemburu ngeliat aku sama Kaito kan?

Semua anak di kelas selalu mengejek aku dan Kaito itu pacaran karena kita selalu berantem di kelas. Sampe-sampe guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal hobi ngejodoh-jodohin itu juga selalu menjodoh-jodohkan ku dengan Kaito.

"ayo, sekarang nomer 5, Lui pilih teman cewek mu yang paling cantik menurutmu!" suruh guru bahasa inggris kami itu.

"um.. paling cantik ya, pa?" tanya Lui.

"iya. Ayo siapa?"

"Rin~!"

Oke, aku kaget karena tiba-tiba namaku di panggil. Tapi soal Lui bilang aku paling cantik itu aku udah biasa. Gosipnya si Lui itu suka sama aku sih.

Karena Lui nyebut namaku, aku pun di suruh menjawab nomer 5. Kini aku di suruh lagi untuk menunjuk cowok yang akan menjawab soal nomor 6.

"ayo Rin pasti milih Kaito deh~" goda seorang siswi.

"iya lah Kaito lah~ cie cieee~" goda seorang yang lain.

Sekelaspun menyoraki ku, begitu juga si guru.

Muka ku memanas. Ku lirik Kaito, terlihat semburat merah di pipinya?

Kenapa aku jadi deg-deg an gini ya? Apa aku menyukai Kaito?

Sejak saat itu aku menyukai Kaito. Tentunya aku berbagi cerita ini pada sahabat-sahabat ku itu.

Hingga akhirnya, sekolah kami akan mengadakan ret-ret. Rencananya ret-ret itu akan di adakan di Lembang, selama tiga hari dan dua malam.

Saat di hari kedua kegiatan ret-ret, saat kami outbond dan hujan-hujanan,

Kelompokku menang dan sampai tujuan lebih dulu daripada kelompok lainnya. Kulihat kelompok kedua yang sampai adalah kelompok Miku.

"Rin.." bisik Miku padaku.

"apa?"

"a-aku.. kita ga usah ikut main ini ya? Ini kan cuma bonus.. kita mandi aja yuk?"

"hm.. tapi aku mau main.."

"aku ga enak badan, Rin.." ucap Miku.

"k-kamu sakit? Kalo gitu, kita minta ijin aja buat mandi duluan ya."

Aku dan Miku pun mandi lebih dulu dari anak-anak yang lainnya. Saat permainan selesai dan anak-anak lain sudah mandi, kami pun bercanda dan ngobrol-ngobrol bareng di kamar. Berbeda dengan ku yang sedang gila-gilaan loncat sana sini dari kasur yang satu ke kasur lainnya sama yang lain, Miku sedang meringkuk di kasur dengan jacket dan selimut menutupinya.

"Rin.." panggil Miku.

"ya?" aku pun loncat ke kasurnya.

"aduh.. pelan-pelan Rin."

"ops iya maaf. Kenapa Mik?" tanya ku.

"aku.. mau cerita sama kamu." Ucap Miku dengan pelannya.

Kami menengok ke kasur sebelah karena merasa di awasi. Ternyata Gumi sedang memandangi kami berharap dia juga di beritahu.

"nanti ya.." ucap Miku yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Gumi.

Miku pun membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"A-APA?" aku kaget.

"sst! Jangan kenceng-kenceng! Nanti ketahuan yang lain!" ucap Miku.

"apa apa apa?" akhirnya Aoki pun datang dan kepo.

"tanya aja sama Rin.." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Miku suka sama seseorang.." ucap ku pada Gumi dan Aoki dengan pelan.

"ciee~" goda Gumi dan Aoki.

Meskipun Gumi dan Aoki memaksa Miku untuk memberitahu siapa yang di taksirnya, Miku tetap tidak memberitahukannya.

"emang siapa sih Mik?" bisik ku pada nya.

"dia.. satu-satu nya cowok yang peduli sama aku. Pas aku sakit waktu outbond tadi, Cuma dia temen sekelompok aku yang peduli sama aku.." Miku bercerita dengan suara pelannya.

"siapa?" tanya Meiko yang ternyata ada di belakangku.

"hm.." Miku hanya memerah.

Tiba-tiba kami di kagetkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu kamar kami.

Ternyata itu Len. mau apa dia ke kamar cewek?

"ini." Len melemparkan obat ke Miku.

"m-makasih ya.." ucap Miku.

Len hanya pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku melirik ke arah Miku, mukanya memerah. Aku dan Meiko pun berpandangan.

"ouw ouw ouw! Ternyata ~ Miku suka itu ya~" goda ku pada Miku.

"cieee~" goda Meiko.

"eh? udah tau?" tanya Miku.

"udah dong. Yang tadi ke sini kan? Ciie~" goda ku pada Miku sementara mukanya memerah.

Saat jam makan malam~

Kami berempat duduk mengitari meja makan.

"apa? Miku suka Len-kun? Ciee~" ucap Rui yang baru ku beritahu soal ini.

Muka Miku memerah.

"tenang aja Mik. Kalo bisa, gue bantu deh. Kalo Len sih, aku udah kenal sama dia." Ucap ku.

"b-bener Rin? Kamu mau bantu?"

"iya!" ucap ku dengan mantapnya.

Tiba-tiba Len dan Ted duduk di meja kami. Len duduk di sebelah Miku. Tapi Miku langsung pindah ke sebelah Rui. Semua bingung.

"aku.. malu.." bisik Miku pada aku dan Rui.

"ooh~"

Sementara saat makan, aku dan Len masih saja sempet-sempetnya adu mulut. Ku lihat Miku sedikit-sedikit liatin Len mulu. Sementara Meiko yang sudah punya pacar itu, selalu sms an sama pacarnya itu. aku.. aku juga curi-curi pandang ke Kaito yang ada di sebelah meja makan ku. Dan Rui asyik makan.

(kebetulan masih inget tanggal kejadiannya) tanggal 10 bulan 11 tahun 11 itu, kita pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dan mulai lah aku meng-sms Len. rencanaku sih pengen nyomblangin Miku sama Len.

Waktu aku sms dia, ternyata sms nya pending. Kebiasaan banget. Kalo aku sama Len smsan pati pending.

Akhirnya aku pun inbox Len di fb.

Kami lama basa-basi akhirnya aku pun langsung tanya dia. Siapa cewek paling cantik di kelas menurut dia. Dengan harapan, dia akan menjawab kalo cewek paling cantik di kelas itu Miku.

**Rin Kagamine : menurut lo, cewe paling cantik di kelas itu siapa?**

Ternyata jawabannya mengejutkan ku.

**Len Kagamine : kalo gue jawabnya lo gimana?**

Dia bilang kalo aku cewek yang paling cantik di kelas? Aah! Ga sesuai rencana!

**Rin Kagamine : kok aku sih? Kenapa ga Miku atau Seeu?**

**Len Kagamine : ya kalau kata aku nya kamu gimana?**

**Rin Kagamine : emang menurut kamu Miku ga cantik?**

**Len Kagamine : ya sih.**

Oke, ganti pertanyaan.

Aku pun menanyakan, siapa cewek yang di sukainya.

**Len Kagamine : ada deh. Mau tau aja :p**

Aku kesel sih kalo dia udah kayak begini. Aku pun memaksanya.

**Rin Kagamine : ayolaaah! Aku kan temen kamu! Masa gamau kasih tau aku sih!**

**Len kagamine : pokoknya ga mau.**

**Rin Kagamine : ayolah aku janji ga bakal comel! Kalo bisa aku akan bantu kamu supaya kamu deket sama cewe itu! ayo kasih tau aku!**

Setelah cukup lama menunggu balasan dari Len, akhirnya dia pun menjawab.

**Len Kagamine : orang aku sukanya sama kamu :p**

Deg

Apa? Len suka sama aku? Kok bisa? Sejak kapan? T-tunggu.. kalo gini, gimana Miku?

**Rin Kagamine : aku? Kok bisa? Sejak kapan?**

**Len Kagamine : ya aku sukanya sama kamu. Aku juga gatau sejak kapan. Ya.. aku suka kamu gitu aja. Haha.**

**Rin Kagamine : kenapa sukanya sama aku? Kenapa ga sama Miku?**

**Len Kagamine : kenapa sih dari tadi si Miku mulu?**

**Rin Kagamine : ng-ngga.. ga apa apa kok.**

**Len Kagamine : udah deh ga usah bohong. Kamu mau ngedetin aku sama Miku kan?**

Hah? Kok dia tau sih?

**Rin Kagamine : ngga kok.**

**Len Kagamine : ga usah bohong. Si Miku suka sama aku kan?**

**Rin Kagamine : ngga da :p GR yei**

**Len Kagamine : dia udah bilang sama aku pas di sms tadi.**

Apa? Miku udah nembak Len? nekat banget dia!

Aku pun tanpa sengaja melihat status Miku.

**Hatsune Miku**

**Kenapa harus cewe itu sih? Kenapa kamu harus suka sama dia? Sakit banget rasanya!**

M-Miku jangan-jangan.. dia udah tau soal ini..

Aku pun langsung meng-inbox Len lagi.

**Rin Kagamine : Miku bilang apa ke kamu?**

**Len Kagamine : ya gitu deh. Dia bilang dia suka sama aku. Terus aku tolak.**

LEEEN! KENAPA GITU? !

**Rin Kagamine : kenapa kamu tolak!**

**Len Kagamine : aku kan ga suka sama dia.**

**Rin Kagamine : gimana kamu bilangnya?**

**Len Kagamine : ya aku bilang aku udah suka sama orang lain. Orangnya itu kamu.**

JLEB

Kenapa Len kasih tau ke Miku nya kayak begitu? Kalau gini gawat di aku nya! Gimana kalo Miku jadi benci sama aku?

Aku pun bingung. Aku takut kalau Miku marah padaku. Hingga akhirnya hape ku bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

**Rin, kamu liat ga tweet nya si Miku?**

**From : Meiko**

Tweet? Tweet apa?

Aku pun membuka twitter dan melihat TL Miku.

Tweet tweet nya terlihat di penuhi kemarahan. Kemarahan pada orang yang disukai Len.. aku.

Ini gawat… aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi..

Niat ku ingin membantu tapi kenapa jadi begini?

Hingga akhirnya, esok harinya tanggal 11 bulan 11 tahun 11. Aku pun bersekolah seperti biasanya lagi. Oke, aku takut kalau Miku membenci ku.

Saat aku memasuki kelas, aku tidak melihat Miku. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Seeu.

"Seeu! Miku mana?" tanya ku dengan sedikit panik.

"udah datang kok. Lagi di wc." Jawab Seeu.

"aah.. gimana ini…" gumam ku.

Akupun hanya menundukkan wajahku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Tak terasa air mataku pun mengalir. Aku takut.. kalau sahabatku itu akan memusuhiku.

"e-eh? Rin kamu kenapa?" tanya Gumi dengan paniknya.

"Rin! Kamu nangis? Kenapa?" tanya Seeu sama paniknya.

Rui juga menghampiriku.

Maklum mereka sebegini paniknya, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menangis di kelas. Sama sekali tak pernah.

Hingga akhirnya Miku, Ring, dan Neru pun datang ke kelas.

"R-Rin? Kamu kenapa?" Neru kaget saat melihat ku.

"nangis? Rin nangis?" Gumi terus bertanya.

"kenapa Rin? Kenapa?" tanya Rui.

Aku hanya diam. Aku takut. Apalagi Miku kini sudah datang.

Meiko yang baru datang itu kaget saat melihat ku di kerumuni anak-anak cewek.

"Rin? Kamu nangis? Tumben! Kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

"gatau. aku datang tiba-tiba udah nangis.." ucap Seeu.

"Rin? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

aku hanya diam. Aku kaget saat mendengar isakan tangis lagi. Isakan itu bukan dari ku.

"hiks.. Rin.. kamu kenapa?" Miku menangis.

"..hiks.. aku.. aku takut Miku marah… soalnya.. L-Len.." aku berusaha menjelaskan tapi Miku memotong.

"hiks.. Rin jangan nangis.. aku ga tega jadinya kalau begini…" Miku juga menangis.

Pagi hari ini diawali dengan tangisan.

"kamu jangan nangis ya.. aku ga marah sama kamu kok.." ucap Miku.

"b-bener?" aku pun berhenti menangis.

Miku hanya mengangguk.

Neru tiba-tiba menjitak ku.

"hey Rin. Tumben kau nangis. Biasanya kamu suka ketawa-ketawa mulu." Ejek Neru.

Pagi itu.. aku merasa sedikit lega. Miku ternyata tidak marah. Tapi aku merasa, sikap Miku berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti menjauhi ku. Apa sebenarnya dia marah padaku?

Saat jam istirahat,

"sst, Rin!" Aoki memanggilku. Dia pun membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"tadi, si Miku bilang.. kalau dia sebel sama kamu." Bisik nya.

"hah? Iya?" tanya ku.

"iya. Katanya soal.. ya si Len itu."

Aku hanya diam dan pergi ke kantin bersama Meiko dan Rui.

'benar kan.. ternyata dia itu sebel sama aku..' pikir ku.

"hey Rin. Si Miku itu.. tadi membicarakan mu." Bisik Neru padaku saat bertemu di kantin.

"dia sebel sama aku kan?" tebak ku.

"iya. Kata gue juga kan. Dia itu baik di depan tapi busuk dalemnya." Ucap Seeu.

Aku hanya diam. Aku sedikit setuju tapi tidak setuju dengan pernyataan itu. bagaimana pun juga, Miku adalah temanku.

Sehari berlalu, Miku masih saja menjauh dari ku. Hingga saat aku dan Rui main di rumah Meiko,

"si Miku itu, ga tau terimakasih ya." Ucap Meiko.

"kenapa?" tanya Rui.

"inget ga sih? Waktu kelas delapan? Dia di musuhin satu kelas. Yang nemenin dia saat itu siapa? Rin! Kita! Cuma kita yang nemenin dia! Tapi apa balasan dia sekarang? Dia marah sama Rin gitu aja Cuma gara-gara Len suka sama Rin. Gatau terimakasih banget sih." Meiko marah-marah.

"iya. Padahal bukan Rin yang salah. Len mau suka siapa aja juga kan itu hak dia. Masa Miku jadi marah ke Rin." Ucap Rui.

"udah lah.. sabar aja." Ucap ku.

Dalam hati, aku masih ingin berteman dengan Miku lagi.. tapi apa bisa?

**TBC~**

**Review please :D**


	2. the end

**Friend or boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS**

**.**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), typo, this is based on true story, karena based on true story jadi bahasanya juga sesuai bahasa aku sehari-hari gapapa?, GJ, jangan salahin aku kalo kalian kecewa akhirnya.**

**.**

**A/N : maaf Glori telat update. malah udah lama gak lanjut. sorry banget! okay, langsung aja~  
**

**.  
**

Don't like? Don't read!

.

Like? Review!

.

.

**Still Rin POV**

Sore itu, aku coba untuk membantu Miku lagi. Aku pikir jika kali ini aku berhasil, mungkin aku dan Miku akan berteman seperti biasa lagi.

Ternyata handphone ku berbunyi menandakan ada pesan baru. Ternyata itu dari Len.

Dia minta maaf. Dia bilang gara-gara dia, persahabatan aku dan Miku jadi renggang.

Kenapa dia minta maaf?

Ah.. jangan-jangan dia melihat status ku di facebook yang ku tulis tadi..

'**Perasaan mu itu menghancurkan persahabatan ku'**

Aku mungkin memang kejam saat menulis status itu. tapi ga sampe hati aku bermaksud.

Aku pun membalas sms nya.

* * *

**To : Len**

**Ga apa-apa kok, Len.**

* * *

Setelah cukup lama, aku mendapat sms lagi. Ini dari Miku.

* * *

**Rin, aku kan udah bilang aku ga marah sama kamu. Kurang bukti apa lagi? ! Jangan gitu dong. Jangan ngadu terus ke Len. aku ga mau di marahin dia terus. Dia pasti bela kamu soalnya dia cinta kamu.**

**From : Miku**

* * *

What the-? ! siapa yang ngadu ke Len?

Aslinya gue gak ngadu sama sekali ke dia!

Aku pun meng-sms Len.

* * *

**To : Len**

**Len, kamu jangan marahin si Miku terus dong. Kasian dia nya.**

* * *

Please Len. kalau kamu kasian sama aku, jangan marahin Miku lagi…

Tak lama setelah itu aku mendapat sms balasannya,

* * *

**Aku ga marahin dia kok. Aku cuma kasih tau ke dia aja supaya dia ga marah sama kamu.**

**From : Len**

* * *

Aku bingung.. apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Aku pun kembali ke tujuan awalku untuk mendekatkan Len dan Miku.

Aku dan Len lama berbincang di sms.

* * *

**To : Len**

**Coba dulu Len. dia itu orang nya asik dan baik loh. Kalo udah di coba, baru deh boleh bilang ga mau. ayo coba dulu ya! Ya ya yaaaa?**

* * *

Setelah aku memaksa-maksa nya, dia pun menyerah dan mencoba untuk menjadi teman dengan Miku. Itu sudah cukup bagus kan? Di awali dari pertemanan dulu. Nanti juga jadi dengan sendirinya.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hasilnya.. bagaimana ekspresi Miku ketika Len mau berteman dengannya..

Keesokan harinya..

Aku tak menyangka, kini Miku sudah bersikap biasa lagi pada ku. Bahkan dia mulai menceritakan saat dia sms-an sama Len kemarin.

"seneng banget rasanya, Rin! Sekarang aku bisa sms-an sama dia! Aww!" Miku memeluk tanganku.

"ahaha. Bagus deh kalau begitu.. semoga kalian bisa jadian ya.." ucap ku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Dan dia pun membalas senyum.

"ah ya! Rin, kalau aku kan sudah suka sama Len.. kalau Rin dengan siapa nih?" tanya Miku dengan pelan.

"eh? aku.."

'oh ya.. waktu itu kan aku hanya cerita sama Meiko..'

"aku…"

"ayo siapa Rin! Nanti aku bantu deh~" Miku memaksa.

"…K-Kaito.."

"ah ya? Ciee~ aku bantu deh! Aku bantu!"

Sejak saat itu Miku membantu ku untuk mendapatkan nomer hp nya Kaito.

Beberapa hari berlalu..

Terjadilah sebuah insiden lagi..

Saat aku duduk di sebelah Miku, Miku sedang membicarakan seseorang dengan Neru.

"aslinya! Geleh da gua mah! Alay tuh cewek! jablay dasar! centil!" omel Miku dengan suara pelan di sertai anggukan Neru.

"kenapa Mik?" tanya ku.

"aku belum cerita ya sama kamu. Sini deh."

Aku pun mendekatkan telingaku padanya.

"Neru cerita sama aku, pas hari minggu kemarin, Neru, Gumi, dan Len kan satu gereja, nah, si Neru liat kalau Gumi itu megang-megang tangan Len pas duduk bareng di gereja." Bisik Miku.

Aku kaget.

"G-Gumi? Masa?" aku ga percaya.

"iya! Ga percaya kan? Tampangnya aja polos. Tapi kelakuannya.. jablay. Sebut aja dia si 'bitch'." Miku emosi.

Aku bingung.. kenapa Miku harus sebegini marahnya? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Len. kenapa dia marah banget sama Gumi? Siapa tau Gumi kan ga sengaja pegang Len. lagipula aku kenal Gumi, dia bukan cewek yang kayak begitu.

Saat jam istirahat, Meiko, Neru, Gumi dan aku berbicara tentang Miku yang marah-marah tadi pagi itu.

"iya? Miku marah sama aku?" tanya Gumi.

"iya. Dia bilang gara-gara kamu pegang tangan Len pas di gereja. Emang bener ya?" tanya ku.

"aduh! Siapa yang bilang gitu?" terlihat dari nada bicaranya Gumi kesal.

"si Miku. Katanya Neru yang ngadu." Ucap Meiko.

"ih! Tuh ya si Neru mah suka maen ngadu-ngadu aja da! Nyebelin orangnya! Itu salah paham! Waktu di gereja itu, aku emang duduk sebelahan sama Len, terus aku kan pengen liat hp barunya si Len, pengen nyoba ngotak-ngatik ya ga sengaja ke pegang atuh tangannya." Jelas Gumi.

"tuh kan.. aku juga ga percaya kalo Gumi sengaja megang tangan Len. Gumi orangnya ga kayak gitu." Ucap ku.

"sekarang mah terserah lah, mau dia marah sama aku, mau dia benci sama aku, terserah! Yang pasti aku mah ga salah!" ucap Gumi dengan kesalnya.

Setelah satu hari lamanya terjadi perang dingin antara Gumi dan Miku. Akhirnya puncaknya pun terjadi saat jam istirahat.. (kebetulan aku inget, kejadian ini pas aku lagi pra ujian nasional. Jam istirahatnya sekitar satu jam an. Buat di pake belajar. Tapi yang terjadi malah ada konflik ini.)

Gumi sampe nangis-nangis ngebela dirinya. Sedangkan Miku masih marah dan sedikit air matanya menggenang disana.

Aku bingung mau bagaimana. Aku hanya memeluk Miku untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"udah Mik.. jangan marah terus.." ucap ku.

"aku kan ga sengaja! Lagian kamu ngapain pake marah-marah segala! Len kan bukan siapa-siapanya kamu!" Gumi masih kesal dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"udah..udah.. jangan nangis.. nanti kalo sensei liat, bakal jadi masalah lagi.." Neru berusaha menghapus air mata Gumi. Tapi Gumi menolaknya. Sepertinya dia kesal pada Neru yang sudah menyebarkan gosip itu.

Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa berdiri mengerumuni dan menoton adegan ini semua, aku pun menghapus air mata Gumi.

"sabar ya Gum.. aku mengerti perasaan mu.. aku juga pernah di giniin.." bisikku di telinganya.

"ya udah atuh aku minta maaf!" terdengar dari nadanya Miku yang tak rela minta maaf dan hampir menangis.

"harusnya kamu jangan marah-marah aja, Mik. Jadi begini deh." Ucap Teto.

"kenapa sih semuanya nyalahin aku! Kenapa semuanya ngebela Gumi, bukan aku!" teriak Miku, kini dia mulai menangis.

"st sst! Itu sensei lewat!" ucap Meiko.

Semua pun langsung bersikap seperti biasa lagi, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah sensei pergi, perang pun dilanjut lagi. (kejadian begini emang kocak dan ga masuk di akal kalo lagi perang pake ada 'pause'nya segala. Tapi waktu itu emang begini kejadiannya.)

"ya bukan masalah maaf ato apa! Tapi ini masalah harga diri aku! Emangnya aku gatau, kamu nulis-nulis di facebook sama twitter tentang aku pake bahasa-bahasa kasar gitu! Pokoknya aku gamau tau! Hapus semua status sama tweet tentang aku!" ucap Gumi.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi yang ku pikirkan saat ini, permasalahan ini tak akan selesai kalau dengan otot. Ini harus di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin.

"mendingan kalian selesain masalah ini baik-baik deh. Jangan teriak-teriak gitu. Ganggu orang mau belajar tau." Ucap Rui yang sedari tadi hanya fokus pada bukunya.

Rui benar, aku pun membawa Gumi menjauh, aku, Gumi, Aoki, dan Ring kini berada di wc putri.

"udah.. kamu jangan nangis aja Gumi.. sayang waktunya, mending kita pake belajar. Soalnya abis ini kan kita pra UN lagi." Ucap Ring sambil mengelus bahu Gumi.

"emang nya aku ga sakit hati apa! Sampe di bilang 'bitch' segala sama dia! Aku kan ga sengaja pegang Len! emang dia siapanya Len sih? Sampe marah-marah gitu! Pacarnya Len juga bukan! Si Neru juga lagi, malah gossip yang ga bener aja!" Gumi masih kesel.

"udah.. sabar aja.." ucap ku.

"Rin! Kamu juga kan waktu itu pernah kan , dia marah sama kamu gara-gara Len suka kamu?" ucap Gumi.

"e-eh.." aku bingung mau jawab apa.

"gimana rasanya? Sakit kan? Aku juga! Kata aku mah, si Miku tuh udah keterlaluan! Aku ga mau temenan sama dia lagi!" ucap Gumi.

Tapi aku dan yang lainnya berusaha agar Gumi dan Miku bisa berbaikan lagi.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, kelas kami masih damai-damai saja..

Sampai waktu itu, pelajaran bahasa inggris. Seperti biasa, sensei itu selalu hobi menjodoh-jodohkan muridnya. Dia menyuruh aku dan Kaito maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal. Aku pun menjaga jarak dengan Kaito supaya ga di sorakin. Tapi tetep aja teman-teman ku itu mengejek ku dan Kaito.

"cieeee~!" sorak mereka sekelas dan sensei kami itu tertawa.

Aku berusaha supaya ga salting. Tapi tanpa di duga-duga. Malah Kaito yang salting. Dia berkali-kali menyimpan spidol nya itu tapi jatuh-jatuh terus. Sampai akhirnya spidol itu jatuh lagi dan menggelinding tepat di dekat buku ku yang jatuh juga. Aku mengambil buku ku dan Kaito mengambil spidolnya. Spontan teman-teman sekelas kami mengejek kami lagi.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku berpikir kalau Kaito juga menyimpan rasa padaku.

Tapi kenyataannya, beberapa minggu setelah itu, tersebar gossip kalau Kaito menyukai Miku.

"wah Rin panas nih~ Kaito nya suka sama Miku~" ucap seorang siswi.

"apa sih." Ucapku dengan dinginnya berusaha menutupi jealous ku dan langsung menarik Meiko untuk pulang bersama.

Miku berusaha mengejarku. Aku tau itu, tapi aku menghiraukannya dan langsung pulang dengan Meiko.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mendapat sms.

* * *

**Rin, kamu marah sama aku? Jangan dengerin omongan Ted ya..**

**From : Miku**

* * *

Ah.. omongan Ted yang tadi di kelas itu emang sukses bikin aku jadi jealous. Ted bilang kalo Kaito suka sama Miku.

Aku emang marah banget. Tapi aku gatau marah ke siapa. Ke Ted? Ngga, dia ga salah apa-apa. Ke Kaito? Itu hak dia kan kalo misalnya emang bener dia suka Miku. Ke Miku? Ngga, ini bukan salah dia.

'Tapi.. Rin, kalau kamu marah sama Miku.. berarti kamu ga beda jauh sama kayak dia waktu itu yang marah ke aku gara-gara Len yang suka aku..' pikir ku pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

**Rin, kamu marah? Jangan marah.. maafin aku. Kamu marah ke aku? atau Kaito? Please bales sms aku, Rin!**

**From : Miku**

* * *

Aku pun membalas smsnya

* * *

**To : Miku**

**Gue ga marah kok. Gue ga marah sama Kaito, Ted, apalagi lu. Kaito mau suka kamu, mau suka sama Gumi, atau sama Neru pun aku ga peduli lagi!**

* * *

Aku hanya berpura-pura kalau aku kini ga suka sama Kaito lagi.

* * *

**Rin.. makasih ya pengertian kamu. Kamu emang sahabat aku banget! Kamu kalau masih suka sama Kaito, jangan sembunyiin perasaan kamu ya!**

**From : Miku**

* * *

Aku hanya diam dan tak membalas smsnya.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan kudengar gossip nya, si Kaito dan Miku itu sekarang pacaran.

"m-masa sih?" tanya ku tidak percaya pada Neru yang baru saja membisikiku soal Miku yang kemarin jadian sama Kaito. (kebetulan aku inget, itu pas tanggal 20 februari 12.)

"ih! Bener! Cuma dia bilang jangan bilang-bilang sama Rin soalnya takut nanti kamu sakit hati. Tapi aku kasian sama kamu, Rin. Aku ga tega kamu di bohongin sama dia." Ucap Neru pelan.

"dia itu egois Rin! Pas Len suka sama kamu, dia marah. Tapi pas kamu suka sama Kaito, dia pacarin si Kaito nya. Dasar kecentilan! Sok cantik! Sok laku!" Ring ngomel-ngomel.

Aku hanya diam. Neru membisikkan sesuatu lagi padaku.

"nanti kita balas dia, kita tulis status.. 'I HATE TWENTTY!' oke?" ajak Neru pada aku, Ring, dan Seeu.

"twenty?" aku bingung.

"iya.. dua puluh kan tanggal jadian mereka." Jelas Neru. Dan aku hanya ber'oh' ria.

Aku berpikir, aku rasa aku tak akan membalas perbuatannya. Kalau ku balas, berarti aku ga beda jauh sama dia kan?

"Rin! Kamu jangan percaya kata orang-orang ya! Aku ga pacaran sama Kaito!" ucap Miku saat jam istirahat.

"hm..hm.." aku hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Rin! Kamu percaya sama aku dong! Aku kan sahabat kamu! Si Neru itu Cuma gossip, dia mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita aja! Percaya aku ya.. aku ga pacaran sama Kaito."

Aku hanya diam.. aku bingung. Siapa yang benar sih?

Malamnya, aku mendapat sms dari Teto

* * *

**Rin, aku mau cerita sesuatu sama kamu! Tapi kamu jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya! Pura-pura gatau aja, oke?**

**From : Teto**

* * *

Teto? Mau cerita apa dia?

* * *

**To : Teto**

**Oke, emang apa?**

* * *

Setelah cukup lama menunggu balasan, dia pun akhirnya menceritakannya.

* * *

**Sebenernya, si Miku sama Kaito itu udah jadian! Pas tanggal 20 kemaren! Dia sendiri yang cerita sama aku! Dia bilang jangan sampe kamu tau, dia ga mau nyakitin kamu. Tapi aku kasian sama kamu, kamu masih suka Kaito?**

**From : Teto**

* * *

Ini lagi.. sebenarnya siapa yang betul sih?

* * *

**To : Teto**

**From : Rin**

**Yang bener?**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**Bener! Kalo boleh sumpah aku sumpah deh!**

**From : Teto**

* * *

Siapa yang bener sih?

Miku, sahabatku yang pernah memusuhiku itu? atau Neru dan teman-temannya yang tukang gossip?

Jadi.. sekarang mungkin aku tau siapa yang benar dan salah.

Keesokan harinya,

"ehm.. kayaknya yang jadian, ada yang belom diminta PJ nya ya?" ucap ku saat jam kosong di kelas.

"eh? siapa emang?" tanya Miku.

'elu! Tau." Pikir ku.

"kamu." Ucap ku. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia kaget.

"hah? Aku?" Miku bingung.

"iya! Ga usah bohong deh Mik. Lu sama Kaito kan udah jadian."

"kamu kenapa percaya sama mereka sih? Aku ga jadian."

'pembohong!' pikir ku.

"aku udah tau. Jadi, ga usah pura-pura lagi deh." Ucapku.

Saat di rumah, dia pun meng-sms ku,

* * *

**Rin, aku mau cerita sama kamu. Tapi janji jangan marah ya..**

**From : Miku**

* * *

Apa lagi dia? Atau dia ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku?

* * *

**To : Miku**

**Ya. Apa?**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Miku**

**Sebenernya, aku emang udah jadian sama Kaito.**

* * *

Nah kan! Benar yang ku duga.

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Miku**

**Tapi Rin, jangan marah dulu. Maafin aku! Aku ga punya pilihan lain! Aku sebenernya kepaksa jadi pacar dia! Aku ga suka sama dia!**

* * *

**To : Miku**

**From : Rin**

**Kepaksa? Kamu ga suka sama dia? Terus kenapa kamu terima dia?**

* * *

Oke aku mulai kesel.

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Miku**

**Sebenernya udah berkali-kali si Kaito maksa aku buat jadi pacarnya.. tapi aku tolak terus. Kamu tau kan Rin, papa aku lagi kerja di luar kota. Aku di rumah jadi ga ada yang merhatiin kalo papa ga ada. Aku butuh kasih sayang dari cowok. Jadi aku terima dia.**

* * *

**To : Miku**

**From : Rin**

**Tapi, kan masih ada aku! Aku, Meiko, Rui masih sayang sama kamu!**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Miku**

**Ya.. tapi aku butuh cowok buat pengganti posisi papa sementara.. hiks.**

* * *

Aku inget, dia emang pernah cerita ke aku soal ini. aku jadi ngerasa ga enak deh.

* * *

**To : Miku**

**From : Rin**

**Sabar ya Mik..**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Miku**

**Kamu ga marah kan? Makasih ya Rin pengertiannya! Kamu emang sahabat yang paling aku sayang!**

* * *

Setelah aku sms-an dengan Miku itu, aku cerita-cerita di sms sama Len. memang sejak Miku jadi pacar Kaito, aku dan Len jadi sering curhat.

Sampai akhirnya aku dan Len di posisikan untuk duduk bareng.

Ku dengar kini Miku dan Kaito sudah putus karena Miku memang tak menyukai Kaito sama sekali. dia bilang dia juga tak mau membuat ku sedih karena Kaito dan dia pacaran.

Padahal, ku rasa kini aku menyukai Len. lagipula **katanya** si Miku udah ga suka lagi sama Len.

Sampai akhirnya Len minta aku buat jadi pacarnya. Aku bingung, aku takut kalau Miku masih menyukai Len. aku pun meng-sms Miku.

* * *

**To : Miku**

**Miku, Len minta aku jadi pacarnya. Ga apa-apa nih? kamu masih suka sama Len ngga?**

* * *

Aku memang belum menerima Len. aku masih menunggu keputusan Miku.

Sementara Len masih terus meng-sms ku,

* * *

**Rin.. kalau kamu ga mau juga ga apa-apa kok.. :(**

**From : Len**

* * *

Aduh.. aku mau sih. Tapi aku ga mau nyakitin Miku. Aku takutnya si Miku masih suka sama kamu!

Tak lama, Miku pun membalas sms ku,

* * *

**Ga apa-apa kok Rin.. kalau kamu nya suka, terima aja dia. Kasian dia nya.**

**From : Miku**

* * *

**To : Miku**

**From : Rin**

**Kamu ga marah kan?**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From: Miku**

**Ehehe ngga kok.. buat apa aku marah?**

* * *

Dan sejak itu, aku jadi pacarnya Len. (aku masih inget tanggalnya, 29 februari 12. Gimana cara ngitung aniv setaunnya? !)

Besoknya, aku emang ga masuk sekolah karena aku lagi sakit.

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, Len meng-sms ku,

* * *

**Rin, kalau kamu udah pulang sekolah, sms-in tugas buat besok ya~ makasih~**

**From : Len**

* * *

Eh? apa ini? Len juga ga sekolah?

Dan seharian itu, kami jadi sms-an aja.

Saat kira-kira jam dua siang, jamnya pulang sekolah, teman-teman ku mengirimi aku sms yang intinya sama semua. 'Rin kamu jadian sama Len ya? Selamat yaa~ Pj nya dong!'

Siapa yang nyebarin ini? Ah.. ga jauh pasti Miku..

* * *

**To : Rin**

**Rin, selamat ya~ ciee~ kompak gitu kalian ga masuk berdua~**

**From : Defoko**

* * *

**To : Defoko**

**From: Rin**

**Def, si Miku marah ga?**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Defoko**

**Ngga sih. Cuma dari mukanya sih aku liat kayaknya dia nyesek deh! Ahahaha! bagus Rin! Gituin aja dia! Biar tau rasa wkwkwk!**

* * *

Miku nyesek? Jangan-jangan.. dia emang masih suka sama Len..

Keesokannya, tanggal satu Maret itu, saat aku menunggu di ruang tunggu dokter.(kesannya aneh sih latar belakangnya masa ruang tunggu dokter? Tapi kenyataannya emang begitu.)

* * *

**To : Rin**

**Mau ngomongin apa tadi, sayang? ;)**

**From : Len**

* * *

Aku menatap layar hp ku lekat-lekat. Aku menarik nafas.

Haruskah ku katakan ini padanya?

Aku masih menyukainya! Tapi aku tak mau menyakiti Miku..

* * *

**To : Len**

**Len, um.. maaf sebelumnya kalau aku nanya gini.. tapi..**

**Gimana kalau kita putus aja?**

**From : Rin**

* * *

Oke, kalau aku ga lagi di tempat umum, mungkin aku sudah nangis saat ini.

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Len**

**Ya udah kalau kamu maunya gitu.. aku ga akan maksa kok.. :(**

* * *

**To : Len**

**From : Rin**

**Maafin aku Len! masalahnya aku ga enak sama Miku! Liat deh tweet-tweet nya dia. Aku ga tega sama dia Len..**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**From : Len**

**Iya, aku tau.**

**Ga apa-apa kok.**

**Biarpun udah ngga jadian.. aku tetep sayang sama kamu :***

* * *

Aku menyiman hp ku. Aku hanya menunduk dan menahan air mataku. Sampai giliran ku pun tiba dan aku masuk ke ruang dokter.

Besoknya, ibuku masih belum mengijinkan aku untuk sekolah. Jadi aku masih di rumah.

Sekitar jam dua lagi, teman-temanku meng-sms ku. Intinya sama, 'Rin kamu putus sama Len? ? yaah padahal jangan! Kasian tau Len nya! Sedari tadi pas di kelas dia diem aja! Jadi galau. Kamu putusin dia gara-gara Miku ya? Ga setuju ah! Miku udah nyakitin kamu, tapi sekarang kamu malah ngerelain Len gitu aja.'

Yah, gimana ya? habis.. aku ga bisa kalo harus tetep jadian sama Len sementara sahabat aku sendiri menderita.

Tak lama, hp ku bergetar lagi. Ini sms dari Miku!

* * *

**To : Rin**

**Rin.. kenapa kamu putusin Len nya? Kasian tau dianya. Dari tadi di kelas diem mulu dia nya, ga banyak tingkah kayak biasanya. Ga usah mikirin aku Rin.. aku ga apa-apa kok. Aku ga enak sama kamu. Kamu sama Len jadi putus gara-gara aku. Please Rin, jadian lagi aja sama Len. aku ga apa-apa.**

**From : Miku**

* * *

**To : Miku**

**Tapi aku ga enak sama kamu nya. Kamu kan masih suka sama Len! X(**

**From : Rin**

* * *

**To : Rin**

**Ga apa-apa Rin! Jangan mikirin aku! Aku baik-baik aja :) hibur Len ya, Rin. Dari awalnya kan dia juga emang suka sama kamu.**

**From : Miku**

* * *

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi layar hp ku tanpa membalas sms nya. Biar dia tau besok jawabannya.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam pulang sekolah, aku sedang berada di kantin. Tiba-tiba Miku memanggilku.

"Rin, kamu.. jadian sama Len lagi, kan?" paksa Miku.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya tanpa menjawabnya.

"Rin! Jadian sama Len lagi ya?" paksa Miku lagi.

"Miku, aku ga bisa."

"kenapa ga bisa? Aku udah ngerelain Len buat kamu, Rin!"

"…aku ga bisa. Aku ga bisa kalau aku bersenang-senang sementara sahabatku sendiri menderita."

"apa yang kau bicarakan Rin! Aku ga apa-apa. Aku baik-baik aja!"

"bagiku, sahabatku adalah segalanya. Aku ga bisa menyakiti perasaaan mereka. Sahabat adalah sesuatu yang penting. Yang dengan tak mudahnya bisa ku temui."

"…Rin.. bagiku, sahabat juga segalanya. Aku tak akan lagi egois. Aku sekarang mengerti. Pacar bukan segalanya. Tanpa cowo aku juga bisa! Justru, sebenarnya.. aku tak akan bisa kalau ga ada sahabat. Kamu, aku, Meiko, dan Rui." Miku tersenyum padaku.

"empat L." kami berduapun tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

Sampai akhirnya, saat akan masuk SMA pun tiba, papa menagih janji aku yang akan masuk ke SMAK2 bandung. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin bersama dengan teman-teman ku lagi. Aku ingin bersekolah di Sman1 di kota ini. Meski kota kecil, tapi aku senang jika berada di dekat teman dan keluarga ku.

The end

Minna~ maaf kalo mengecewakan. Tapi sejak awal sudah kubilang kan? Ini aku Cuma pengen cerita pengalaman aku aja sih. Ini emang asli pengalaman aku pas SMP, ga bohong. Ya, jadi sampe saat ini aku masih di kota ini. Belum balik lagi ke Bandung. Sebenernya kangen juga sih sama temen-temen SD. Tapi ga mau pisah juga sama temen SMP. Jadinya sekarang, selama seminggu ini, aku dan yang lainnya lagi di MOS buat masuk SMA! Hueee~ nyebelin! Ahaha~ oh ya, yang bingung soal 'empat L' itu. sebenernya nama kelompok ku. Gaje sih. Singkatan dari Lemot, Lola, Loading, dan Lila. Well, emang terinspirasi dari iklan sakatonik(mau apa lo!). okay, akhir kata Cuma mau ngomong, makasih udah baca. Matta ne~


End file.
